The need for water is universal. In many places, reliable sources of clean water are insufficient to meet human needs. The lack of clean water may be due to infrastructure damage, such as the damage to water supply systems caused by an earthquake or flood. The lack of clean water may also be due to migration, such as population displacements into refugee camps during a war.
It is difficult to provide clean water quickly and efficiently. Water is heavy. It can be expensive to transport water to the areas that need it. Digging wells and building water treatment facilities requires time, energy and equipment.
The prior art discloses methods and systems for water collection from atmospheric moisture in small quantities in controlled indoor environments where the temperature is warm and humidity levels are moderate or high.
There is a need for a system that can reliably and quickly provide clean water. The present systems and methods enable the extraction of liquid water from humidity when the dew point is low.